30 Days of Lucket
by Kate-Emma
Summary: 30 Mini-Fics for Lucas & Skye as a '30 Days of Lucket' challenge
1. 30 Days of Lucket

**Disclaimer: **Nope, 'Terra Nova' ain't mine…

30 Days of Lucket  
>A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots<p>

If you've seen my tumblr (which for future reference is called _damnthosepurplemonkies_) then you've seen me ask for 30 songs for 30 days of Lucket 100 words or less mini-shots. Well, I'm not ending it there. Over the next 30 days I will be uploading my 30 Days of Lucket for this April but I've also added themes to go with the songs. The 30 themes are below. Stay tuned to see how I tie them in with some Lucket song goodness and whip out 30 days of your secret (or blatantly obvious) OTP!

**Themes;  
><strong>

1. Quest  
>2. Control<br>3. Pursuit  
>4. Rescue<br>5. Escape  
>6. Revenge<br>7. Riddle  
>8. Rivalry<br>9. Underdog  
>10. Temptation<br>11. Reality  
>12. Redemption<br>13. Memory  
>14. Love<br>15. Forbidden Love  
>16. Sacrifice<br>17. Discovery  
>18. Excess<br>19. Distance  
>20. Descent<br>21. Madness  
>22. Self-Sacrifice<br>23. Ambition  
>24. Jealousy<br>25. Revolt  
>26. Superiority<br>27. Loss  
>28. Conflict<br>29. Remorse  
>30. Idealism<p> 


	2. 1: Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Terra Nova' or any characters in this series of mini-shots.

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 1:  
><span>17. Discovery  
>(Science &amp; Faith – The Script)<p>

_you can break everything down to chemicals but you can't explain a love like ours_

__He never heard her, come to the conclusion he'd never hear her voice again, any voice again for that matter. The Sixers had gone, he'd been left to patch his bullet holes alone; was getting used to that. He didn't hear her until she stepped on a creaky beam. Whipping around he saw her there, beautiful as ever, his stunning little Bucket watching him silently.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I wish I knew. I hoped you'd have the answer." Her eyes danced over his calculations but Lucas no longer noticed them. He was only looking at her.


	3. 2: Jealousy

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 2:  
><span>24. Jealousy  
>(Soldier's Daughter - Tonic)<p>

_it's the way he looks at you that says to me this isn't over_

__His heart burns, chest tightens; he feels like he's drowning. This punishment, didn't think it was possible, that capture and treatment at Terra Nova was a lead-up to this: the worst pain imaginable. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears, sets his jaw - he will not make a noise. His legs can no longer move. He does not breathe until the moment passes.

The couple part from their kiss and walk away.

Lucas watches her, his Bucket, happy now with that Shannon boy. He doesn't care that he's a captive of Terra Nova… he won't let this last.


	4. 3: Descent

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 3:  
><span>20. Descent  
>(Autumn Leaves – Ed Sheeran)<p>

_float down like autumn leaves hush now close your eyes before the sleep_

__Skye falls to the ground in the crinkled, dying leaves. Her hands smack the ground, shooting pain up from her wrists. She doesn't feel it. Her brain has turned off. It turned off the moment Dr. Shannon walked into the Infirmary and announced they'd found his body. She doesn't care that people watch her, stand around her confused as to why she mourns, sits in the autumn leaves over the cold, dead body of Lucas Taylor. They don't understand – they just watch the trees cry with Skye; the leaves drift down to land where her tears stain his lifeless chest.


	5. 4: Pursuit

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 4:  
><span>3. Pursuit  
>(Every Breath You Take – The Police)<p>

_oh can't you see you belong to me? how my poor heart aches with every step you take_

__She can't see him, he knows she can't, otherwise she wouldn't talk about his work the way she does. Her hands dance over his etchings, this beautiful unknown figure in Lucas' eyesights, leading this lanky teenager around his sketchpad home called Snakehead Falls. He's watched her before but just like now she doesn't know he's there. Just the way he likes it. Watching this girl that he vows silently he will talk to one day, he will meet, and he will charm around to his side of the fight. It's only a matter of time before she is his…


	6. 5: Distance

**A/N: **To the annoying one (lol): I promise a post soon. I had big dreams of finishing it today but last night I got four hours sleep and it's some sort of miracle I can even form this sentence. So... soon. Until then, here's Part 5 (pre-written! lol) so enjoy...

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 5:  
>19. Distance<br>(Right Here Waiting – Richard Marx)

_ocean's apart day after day and i slowly go insane_

Lucas' re-breather only worked at 80% capacity and he was happy to duck inside the nearby mall. Inside he came face to face with an ad for Terra Nova - faded and ripped but he could still see the tagline of a 'second chance'. It had been three months since Lucas had reopened the Portal and returned to 2149. Until he saw this poster he'd been happy, had his own dome and a good job… but now he realized what he missed… that silhouette couple in the background holding hands. He had everything except what he wanted most – his Bucket.


	7. 6: Quest

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 6:  
><span>1. Quest  
>(I Go To Sleep - SIA)<p>

_i look around me and feel you are ever so close to me_

__All thanks to a stupid nagging dream Skye pushed on through ankle-deep mud on this cold and misty day, pausing as she found the clearing she'd dreamed of, thankful for prior knowledge. "Lucas?" She felt like an idiot when only her echo came back. After twenty minutes she sighed and turned, starting back the way she'd come but stopped on the edge of the clearing as she saw the boot print in the mud. Fresh. Not hers. Hairs rising on the back of her neck she took one last look around, saw nothing, then hurried back towards Terra Nova.


	8. 7: Idealism

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 7:  
><span>30. Idealism  
>(Sooner or Later – Mat Kearney)<p>

_baby its like we're walking on a wire through the fear take my hand we'll get there_

__She doesn't know how beautiful she is when she's hanging out washing. She's strung rope and a pully from one deserted treehouse to the other. He thinks it's brilliant but she writes it off as something she learned from history. After being beaten so often he'll never underestimate her smarts.

He lets out a wolf-whistle as he steps into the clearing. She looks down with that beautiful smile and laughs. "You make me feel cheap when you do that."

"You? Cheap? You cost me two chest holes and a whole year of drama." He smiles. "You'll never be cheap Bucket."


	9. 8: Riddle

**A/N: **Woo! Review influx! I'm not surprised the fluffy piece got the most replies but I'm afraid there won't be a lot of them. I'm not a mindless fluff person, I like realism, so I hope you like the rest of the mini-fics as much as that one. And to Manisha: I do have a multi-chapter Lucket piece up. It's called Keeping Distance and chapter 4 will be up Monday. Please check it out all! (how's my shameless cross-promotion? lol)

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 8:  
>7. Riddle<br>(When You Were Young – The Killers)

_he doesn't look a thing like jesus but he talks like a gentleman like you imagined when you were young_

'Boys are little riddles – confusing!' the writing is sloppy but Skye reads on from the old battered notebook. 'Dad says all boys are but Mom says that sometimes you can get lucky and find one that stops everything. One that catches you and holds you like a rat in the headlights. That you can't stop thinking about.' Skye flicks the page of the notebook and frowns lightly at the last line. 'I can't wait to meet him.'

9-year-old Skye dreams of big things. 17-year-old Skye hates the fact that she's just explained everything Lucas Taylor is and never should be…


	10. 9: Loss

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 9:  
><span>27. Loss  
>(Without You – Breaking Benjamin)<p>

_take my hand drag me down if you fall then i will too and i can't save what's left of you_

__He doesn't ask why she's there, he just falls to his knees and leans over the edge, gripping her wrist tightly. Her eyes lift to his and he can see she's relieved. His heart warms. "I've got you Bucket." He says assuredly, hands scraping on rocks dotting the cliff edge. Then his hold slips. He catches her again and lays flat on his stomach, gripping her with both hands, praying that help will come.

When the rain gets heavier and his hand aches she gets away from him. It's slow motion as he watches her drop out of sight… gone.


	11. 10: Redemption

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 10:  
><span>12. Redemption  
>(Simple Math – Manchester Orchestra)<p>

_what if I was wrong, and started trying to fix it? what if you believed me? everything is brilliant_

__Skye Tate's head ached and she raised a hand to touch the warm oozing blood on her head. Failing to sit up she opened her eyes and found a familiar place – Lucas's Sixer hut. Trembling with fear she looked around but it was empty. Sitting up again, hating Lucas inside, she saw the apple on the bedside counter and the note beneath it. On it was just one line: 'That Pteranodon got you good'.

Biting into her apple and glancing around Skye suddenly remembered everything: the Pteranodon attack, the arms, the sonic shot - Lucas Taylor had saved her life…


	12. 11: Underdog

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 11:  
><span>9. Underdog  
>(Terrible Love – Birdy)<p>

_it's a terrible love and i'm walking with spiders it's a terrible love that i'm walking in_

__Fingernails scratch her skin as his hand wraps around hers; tugging her back as she tries to leave this disaster. He whispers her real name, 'Skye', not Bucket. Knows when she walks this time she's not coming back.

"You can't leave," he half-whispers, the emotion thick.

"I have to." She tugs her hand from his. "This is wrong. I feel small." Freeing herself she steps back, eyes still on his. "I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"But I don't love you." With all the resolve she can muster, and the lie still echoing on her lips, Skye walks away from Lucas.


	13. 12: Reality

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 12:  
><span>11. Reality  
>(Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park)<p>

_forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_

__Blood bubbled in Lucas' throat. He coughed and spat it out, stumbling on, clutching at his blood-covered chest and side. The blood: it was everywhere…

Death and blood. Like his life had been. His mother, the colonists, Wash, and even the small trickle of blood he'd wiped off Bucket's head after knocking her out. He gave one pained cough and fell against a tree, spent, unable to go on. Slid to the ground.

Blood. What else was there but this?

"Lucas!"

Then out of the blood and death came that voice. Lucas reopened his eyes as he heard it. Bucket…


	14. 13: Rivalry

**A/N: **For Calypso1211. I would have had this up earlier but I may have spent about two hours just reading her bio page! Lol 

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 13:  
><span>8. Rivalry  
>(Somebody That I Used to Know – Gotye feat. Kimbra)<p>

_you said that you could let it go and i wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_  
><em><br>_A hand clamped down over Skye's as she reached for the last apple on the table. She scowled, recognizing it, and glared at the man before her with soldiers either side. "Back off Taylor." He shook his head. "I know you're doing this just to piss me off. Like the rash you had to be hospitalized for? You lived in the forest for 5 years… as if a foot rash scares you?"

"Maybe I've missed you?" He let go.

Skye pocketed the apple, dropping three Terras onto the table. "Really?" She smirked coldly then scoffed. "I repeat – back off Taylor."


	15. 14: Self Sacrifice

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 14:  
><span>22. Self-Sacrifice  
>(Flames - VAST)<p>

_you are the only thing that makes me want to live at all  
><em>

"DO IT!" Lucas' voice was a harsh, hate-filled scream that made Mark's ears ring. His hands, pistol in them, trembled and Lucas scoffed. "Pathetic." He raised his own gun. "Would you rather I show you how it's done?"

"Put it down." Mark ordered.

"Shoot me first."

"Down!"

"Go on, shoot me!" Lucas' face contorted in anger. "Do it or I will…"

"No, you won't." Neither had heard her approach but suddenly Skye was there, walking into the gap between them. She turned her eyes to Lucas. "Lower it," nothing. "For me, please." With a shaking hand Lucas dropped the gun.


	16. 15: Conflict

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 15:  
><span>28. Conflict  
>(Don't Leave Me - Pink)<p>

_what is it with you that makes me act like this i've never been this nasty_

__He raises his hand like he's going to hit her. "Do it and I'm gone." Life seems to be a constant battle these days, for food and against dinosaurs, but mainly against each other. This isn't what she signed up for when she left Terra Nova for him.

He growls and turns away, refusing to look at her. "Fine – then goodbye." She pauses in the doorway though. "Lucas, please, just say something."

She knows he hears the want in her voice as he turns. He's quiet for a moment then sighs. "Don't leave Skye."

Not Bucket.

Skye sits down again.


	17. 16: Superiority

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 16:  
><span>26. Superiority  
>(The King and All Of His Men – Wolf Gang)<p>

_now you've lost there's nothing left to defend you came so close to the king and all of his men_

"Bucket…" Skye's eyes snap up. He's seen her. He steps back and his father drops, clutching at his side. Lucas' smile: so cruel. Cruel because Skye knows what he's done. "It's finished." He looks at his father, proud of himself, and Skye grabs the gun. When he looks up she's raised it. She can kill him from here. His smile fades. "Skye?"

"Fix him." Skye orders, shaking.

Lucas shrugs. "It's too late for that." Turning her eyes to the Commander Skye lets out a sob as the Commander falls forward… dead. "Now it's just you and me… my beautiful sister."


	18. 17: Escape

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 17:  
><span>5. Escape  
>(Run For Your Life – The Fray)<p>

_baby let yourself go 'cause part of you hides and I know the hunger inside of you's strong_

__Skye stared at the sky. As a kid she'd looked up and dreamed of one day seeing the clear blue she read of in books. Terra Nova had given it. She'd dreamed of fresh air… she had that. She'd dreamed of love. Epic love. Gut-wrenching and mind-altering love. Love that people wrote about.

That was why she was here.

The bushes behind her rustled. "Bucket. Outside the safety of Terra Nova?" Skye glanced back at Lucas. "Why are you here?"

She smiled. "Because I want to do what's right, not what's 'correct'. Not anymore." She caught his eye. "You in?"


	19. 18: Forbidden Love

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 18:  
>15. Forbidden Love<br>(Resistance - Muse)

_will they find our hiding place is this our last embrace or will the walls start caving in?_

"This is wrong,"

It's the first thing she says each time she enters Sixer camp, whether to herself or to him. Her brain protests and yet she keeps coming. Sneaking away from Terra Nova for just an hour a week to see him.

"No, it's not." He replies each time.

Not today.

As she steps into the clearing she feels eyes. She speaks aloud again, waiting for the sentence of his reply. Instead she sees the Commander, Lucas chained and looking miserable with Nathanial holding his elbow tight, Reynolds' gun trained on Lucas' forehead.

"Yes Skye," Nathanial says. "It is."


	20. 19: Rescue

**A/N: **Because terranovafan1 begged to know what happened after Theme 18, I give you '30 Days of Lucket's first (and last) 2-parter. Enjoy…

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 19:  
><span>4. Rescue  
>(Twisted – Carrie Underwood)<p>

_i'm caught up and i'm hanging on i'm gonna love you even if it's wrong  
><em>

Skye hated dragging Maddy into this to distract Dunham so she could sneak into the Brig, but as she ducked inside and quietly shut the door, she knew it was the right thing. Looking for the door key on the set she'd nicked off Dunham, she eventually unlocked the cell.

"Lucas?"

He stepped out of the shadows and caught her cheeks, resting his forehead against hers. "Bucket. What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out."

"Why? You'll get in trouble for this."

Skye shrugged. "I don't care." She covered his hands with hers. "I love you – even if it's wrong."


	21. 20: Control

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 20:  
><span>2. Control  
>(Enjoy the Silence – Lacuna Coil)<p>

_feelings are intense words are trivial pleasures remain so does the pain words are meaningless and forgettable_

__Skye's heartbeat is so fast it could explode. The heat burns her cheeks, like she's been running. She can't think. Fingers grip his. She's lost all sense of up and down. Gone to join right and wrong – lost the minute he walked out onto Snakehead Falls, that man she shot and thought killed.

She rolls over to look at him as he squeezes her hand right back. He she should hate but has just made love with. He seems to know all going through her head and chuckles; war over, battle won. It doesn't even matter by whom – she's his.


	22. 21: Temptation

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 21:  
><span>10. Temptation  
>(Blink - Revive)<p>

_i try to hold on tight but there's no stopping time what is it i've done with my life?_  
><em><br>_"Daddy,"

He sees her; little girl, stuffed green triceratops in hand, about three. She toddles forward, reaching out to him. She stumbles and Lucas reacts, rushes to her and picks her up before she can cry. She touches his forehead, finds blood, wipes it on his shirt. "Where's momma?"

He sees her then, shot twice - dead. The gun in his hand shakes and his grip wavers… it falls.

Lucas sits up in bed at Sixer camp, bullet holes burning, but his tears aren't for the pain. They're for the girl, his little girl… that looks so much like Skye.


	23. 22: Memory

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 22:  
>13. Memory<br>(We Never Change – Coldplay)

_oh i don't have a soul to save and yes and i sin every single day_

Skye entered the Brig, watching the chained prisoner warily. When he didn't move she stepped closer with his dinner. He spoke. "Perfect little Bucket."

"I'm not perfect."

"Really? All's forgiven and forgotten; you're the apple of Father's eye again." He sneered. "Looks pretty perfect from down here."

"I'm not perfect Lucas," Skye repeated. "I say, do and think stupid things. That's what makes me human." Her look said it all – unlike you.

"Like what?"

"Well," Skye started. "I thought you were worth saving." Lucas' sneer fell. "See – stupid!" The tray dropped in front of Lucas as Skye left. "Bon appétit!"


	24. 23: Revenge

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 23:  
><span>6. Revenge  
>(Running Up That Hill – Kate Bush)<p>

_you don't wanna hurt me but see how deep the bullet lies unaware I'm tearing you asunder…_

__"You don't have to do this," Skye's voice shivered, like his hand, but neither budged. "Please."

"You made me do this Bucket." Lucas stepped closer, pressing the sonic gun to her head. "I have to." He inhaled deeply. "You're my weakness and if I want to defeat my father I have to defeat you first." Emotion cracked his voice. "You shouldn't have shot me, it sealed it; I have to pay you back."

"Please," Skye bowed her head, trying to hide sobs, but her body shook and betrayed her. "Please."

"I'm sorry." Then, taking a breath, Lucas pulled the trigger.


	25. 24: Remorse

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 24:  
><span>29. Remorse  
>(Amazing Again – Matt Nathanson)<p>

_wait here for me__i'll be back for more and you'll see__ a__nd maybe i'll be saved_

__The Slasher fell. Skye hadn't seen it coming, it was on her in a second, then it fell. She flicked around, her savior hiding, and frowned. "Who did that?"

Her answer came with a cry and she rushed towards it to see a Slasher leaning over a wounded Lucas, ready to kill. It fled as Skye fired and she went to him. "Bucket." He murmured. "You're okay."

"Thanks to you. You saved me." She couldn't hide the tears. Lucas was dying. "I'm so sorry I shot you." She held his hand until Terra Nova's people came and carried him away.


	26. 25: Excess

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 25:  
><span>18. Excess  
>(Too Much Time – Stephen Rae)<p>

_too much time too many thoughts in my head_

__It was anarchy, a million thoughts, jumbled together like a jigsaw puzzle. It wasn't fun and, even after 25 years, Lucas had yet to organise it. He found himself everyday at war, growling, muttering like a crazy person. It was borderline schizophrenia; his brain one person, rest of him another. And usually it was his mad scientist brain in charge.

It was Mira's idea to make the list of things to forget. After 30 things he could lose he stopped at a single thought - 'Bucket'. With a frown he shook his head. He wouldn't, couldn't, simply forget about her…


	27. 26: Revolt

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 26:  
><span>25. Revolt  
>(Love The Way You Lie part 2 – Rihanna feat. Eminem)<p>

_try and touch me so i can scream at you not to touch me run out the room and i'll follow you like a lost puppy  
><em>

Skye was in the Orchard when he found her; appeared behind a tree and made her jump. She backed away from him and glared. "You can't be here."

"Bucket – I need you." His tone was imploring, but Skye ignored him, she'd heard this before.

"How many times do I have to shoot you before you leave me alone?" She grabbed her things. "Leave before I tell someone you're here."

"But I need you," he repeated.

Skye didn't listen. "I don't care. You disgust me Lucas. Leave me alone."

As she walked off Lucas sighed. "Don't worry – I disgust me too."


	28. 27: Ambition

**A/N: **Homeward stretch now!

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 27:  
><span>23. Ambition  
>(Skin – Alexz Johnson)<p>

_he's under my skin just give me something to get rid of him  
><em>

"You're distracted."

The Commander had said that before, back when she was hiding things, but this time her distraction differed. She wasn't hiding anything from him… she'd have to understand what was going on to do that. She glanced up. "Sir?"

"You can talk to me." He paused. "Is this about Lucas?" She frowned. "You did nothing wrong."

"I know." She moved her Bishop and took his Queen. "Check."

The Commander smiled. "Always together Skye." She lowered her head, knowing it wasn't true. She failed to wipe those thoughts of Lucas from her mind again – like she had for weeks.


	29. 28: Madness

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 28:  
><span>21. Madness  
>(Hush – Deep Purple)<p>

_thought i heard her calling my name now hush hush i need her loving and i'm not to blame now  
><em>

Oscar Levant said: 'There's a fine line between genius and insanity. I have erased this line.' This was how Lucas lived – erasing lines. Lines between right and wrong, simple and difficult… heck, when absorbed in his equations he didn't know up and down. His life was messy, insane anarchy.

Then she came along and redrew them.

Lucas threw his pencil in anger as he failed to focus on the equations before him, the ones she'd just delivered, the she he had just dismissed.

And he knew he wasn't in control of erasings, nor was his brain… it was his heart.


	30. 29: Sacrifice

**A/N: **Last angsty one. Fluffy finale to come...

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 29:  
>16. Sacrifice<br>(Justify – The Rasmus)

_i tried so hard to be the one it's something i couldn't do guess i was under the gun  
><em>

"NO!"

The gun drops. Blood splashes over Skye's hands and she falls.

She grabs his shirt and rolls him over, hands covered in blood pressing to the wound, his face turning white. "Lucas," she sobs. Of course she hates him, he's a monster, but it's hard to feel spite when he's taken a bullet for her. Mira's bullet. After shooting she ran and now Skye's alone. She sniffs and presses her hand to the gunshot. "Hold on."

But they both know he's holding on for nothing. No help is coming. He's going to die out here… all to save her.


	31. 30: Love

**A/N: **Last one! Shout-out to everyone who reviewed. And because I can, this is they: Calypso1211, MissCallaLilly, terranovafan1 (who insisted on a part 2, hope you liked it!), bitterlolly, miaparker (who is the most supportive person on ff . net and her fics need more love), Emtheunicorn, Manisha, HeartoftheNighte, Riley01314, flimmer and forbiddenlove09. Thank you all. You're wonderful! Now, go read Keeping Distance! lol

30 Days of Lucket

A series of Lucas and Skye one-shots

Theme 30:  
>14. Love<br>(Love Me Like The World is Ending – Ben Lee)

_this is the last day of existence and all i want is you there's a certain sadness but i know the sky is what makes the ocean blue_

"I want to tell people about us." Her voice catches him out of the blue. He turns and frowns. "Stop sneaking around."

He catches her hands. "Bucket – it's fun isn't it? Breaking the rules?" She sighs and mutters a sentence under her breath. He frowns. "What?"

She takes a breath. "I said; I want to tell people I love you." He frowns lightly. "Is that so bad Lucas?"

"I love you too." He breathes. "And it's you Skye," she smiles at the use of her real name. "It's never bad." He pauses. "Okay. What torture from Terra Novans comes next?"


End file.
